The Mist
by 1017kristen377
Summary: It all started with a trip to the super market. rated M for future content chapt 2 up soon


**A/N: alright, I made this fanfict because last night I watched the Mist. Omg that was freaking scary lol I just HAD to do a fanfict based on the Mist :P please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda fire emblem or super smash brothers melee/brawl. **

**Other stuff: Might have a bit of yaoi in the later chapters…if I feel like it. Also it will have blood in later chapters' sooooo yeah.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The mist**

Chapter 1

"It looks like a very bad storm." Zelda said and patted young Link's head.

"Yeah, it's a good thing everyone made it inside before it started flooding. " Link looked at the wet muddy ground from the window of the mansion. Outside it was pouring down rain. Thunder roared and lighting cracked. The wind blew away bushes, and some trees.

Young Link feared a tornado. He could've been right. Luckily, he was wrong and the storm ending before morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Link, get up!" A voice called to the Hylian hero. Today was the day that Link promised young Link that he would take him to the super market downtown.

Young Link ran into his adult self's room and hopped up on the bed.

"Get up! Get up!" He giggled and shook the sleepy hero.

"Ok, ok. Just let me get dressed. Go get Marth and Roy; I'll be ready in a second." Link said sitting up.

Young Link pounced off of the bed and ran to the door. "Kay', meet us at the entrance of the mansion!" Young Link demanded. He winked and ran next door to Marth.

Link walked over to his closet and got dressed.

He could hear young Link screaming from next door. Marth was probably sleeping as well.

Marth came to Link's door.

"Link, I never said I _was_ going." He said and stared at the Hylian angrily.

"Well…can you please go, to make young me happy?" Link pleaded. He stared at Marth with a pout on his face. His blue cerulean eyes shined, and his lip quivered a bit.

"Fine, I'll go." Marth said giving into to Link cute face.

"Yay! Ok let's go meet Roy and young Link at the front door!" Link shouted and marched out the door past Marth.

Marth sighed and followed.

At the entrance of the mansion:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yay, Marth is here!" Young Link screamed and ran over to Marth. He leaped on top of the cobalt haired teenager, and knocked him down on the floor.

"Hey Roy."

"Hey Link!"

Link walked over to the redheaded swordsman.

"Come on young Link, do you want to go or not?" Link teased.

"Let's go! Let's go!" He grabbed Marth's hand and dragged him out the door.

Link and Roy followed behind him.

They walked down the path to the sidewalk. Young Link looked behind him and saw something that looked like smoke in the distance. "Hey, Link." Young Link stopped and turned around, "What is that?" he pointed to the "smoke".

"Oh, that's just mist. It probably came from last night's storm." Link said and patted his young self on the head.

They walked past lots of fallen trees and leaves were everywhere.

They finally made it to the super market. The super market was only a few blocks from the mansion.

They walked inside and got a blue basket.

'Looks like half of the smashers are shopping on Saturday also.' Link thought and looked around the store.

"Kay', so what kinds stuff do you want to eat for dinner tonight young Link?" Link said as he placed the young Hylian on his shoulders. Marth and Roy went around with their own baskets to go shopping as well.

"Yay, I want to eat pizza!" Young Link screamed as his hands flew in the air.

"Alright!" Link said, "To the freezer section!"

They walked past a lot of people and to the frozen food.

Link and his young self, got the frozen food and walked around for other stuff. They met up with Marth and Roy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link was just about to place his groceries on the check out counter, until they saw people gathering around the front of the store. Link-still with young Link on his shoulders- walked over to the group of people to get a better look. Roy and Marth followed.

Just then they saw pit running out of the mist. he was running as fast as his feet could take him.

Pit ran into the store and collapsed on the ground. "Close the door!" he ordered. Two men shut the glass door.

"There is something in the mist!" he screamed. "It took Ness…there is something in the mist and it took Ness!" Pit cried as the mist from the outside surrounded the glass barrier around them.

"Wait a second, Pit, what do you mean there's something in the mist." Marth said and kneeled down next to the angle.

"There's…something…in the…mist…" pit said between breaths.

Link took young Link into the back, away from the crowd of people. The found a couple jackets and placed them on the floor.

"Link…I want to go home. I want to go back to the mansion…" Young Link said sleepily.

Link petted the young Hylian's hair, but did not say anything.

**A/N: well how do you like it so far? Chapt 2 will be up soon. I hope. lol please review…or else I won't finish :D**


End file.
